A way home
by zombie otep
Summary: when Brittany refuses a lift home it leads to revelations that wanted to be kept hidden. Based on a prompt I read somewhere age's ago
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** a way home

**Author:** zombie otep

**Disclaimer:** not mine obviously

**Summery:** when Brittany refuses a lift home it leads to revelations that wanted to be kept hidden. Based on a prompt I read somewhere age's ago

**Author note:** so I never thought I'd write fan fiction but here I am. The idea is based of a prompt on the glee angst meme I read ages ago. I decided to give this a shot as a way to help me with my dyslexia. I was unfortunately looked over in school and didn't get diagnosed till I was 17 so I'm using this as a medium to aid in my grammar and spelling. But seriously you should all be glad I have spell check, I have never seen so many red lines before in my life. Not beta'd and constructive critism appreciated. Enjoy

Brittany was in a hurry.

Glee club had run over time after Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana got into an argument over the female lead to the clubs latest song endeavor. Santana thought a smooth sultry voice would accompany Pucks voice better for the new duet in the club, while Rachel fought that her voice would convey the emotion and hit the notes better, while Mercedes thought a little soul was needed. And this caused glee to run fifteen minutes over while the club took a vote.

Brittany was really in a hurry.

She rushed out the door to William McKinley high school and started running towards the bus stop. As she ran towards her destination she saw the bus turn the corner and drive out of site. Defeated she came to a stop and realized she could either wait for the next bus or walk the long trek home. Deciding to just walk she headed of in the direction of home.

"Hey Britts, Santana not giving you a lift home?" Kurt called out the window as he came to a stop on the side of the road.

"No. I usually walk home from her house but she's hanging out with puck this afternoon." she shrugged and then continued walking.

"Wait Brittany, do want a lift with Finn and I?"

"Yeah, I mean it's totally on our way." Finn nodded from the passenger seat of Kurt's navigator. "Well at least I think it is, I don't think I even know where you live?"

Brittany scuffed her feet along the pavement and started to nervously chew her bottom lip. "That's okay I like the walk." and with that she headed off, not once making eye contact with either boy sitting in the car.

"Okay that was weird." Kurt mumbled to himself

"You know I've been to everyone in glee clubs house at least once, but I don't think I even know what street Brittany lives on" Finn scrunched his face up in confusion "don't you think that a bit weird? I mean even on her birthday last year we spent the day at the park."

"Yeah but this is Brittany we're talking about. She probably can't even remember where she lives."

"Yeah I guess." But Finn still couldn't shake this weird feeling that some thing was off.

For the rest of the afternoon Finn couldn't help but wonder about Brittany's home life. Not once can he recall Brittany ever mentioning anything about her family or her home life, so the next day he decided to go straight to the best source of all things Brittany.

"What do want finnocence?" Santana barked as he took a seat next to her in their geography class.

"I . . . I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well make it quick I've got a lot of filing to do" she made he point by taking her nail file out of her school bag

Finn nodded not wanting to piss of the fiery Latina. "I was just wondering if you've ever been to Brittany's place, or maybe met her family."

Santana stalled in her filing and turned towards Finn. "What's it to you frankenteen, thinking of stalking her or something? Do I have to remind you of the razor blades all up in this?" She motions to her hair.

"w-what no of course not, I'm with Rachel. It's just me and Kurt, we offered her a ride home the yesterday but she said no, and it just kinda got me thinking is all, I've never heard her talk about her family or anything."

Drawing her eyebrows together she shrugs "so what? She said they don't like having people over, and she likes walking home from mine coz she can cut through the park and see the ducks. There's nothing wrong with that"

Finn didn't look convinced but gave a slight smile towards Santana "yeah I guess, I mean if anyone would know it be you" with that he turned back towards the front of the class.

For the rest of the period Santana tried to focus on anything but the sinking feeling in a gut. '_Why wouldn't Brittany invite me over, I mean her parents can't be that bad if Brittany's always all smiles. Maybe she's ashamed of them? What if she's ashamed of me?_' Deciding the only way to clear this was to talk to the girl herself Santana aimed to ask Brittany next chance she got.

Standing at her locker before glee, Brittany tried to remember what classes had given out home work and whether she should even taking any books with her. Deciding there was no point, she turned to the mirror in the door of her locker a started reapplying her lip gloss and making sure her pony tail was still immaculate.

"Hey B you ready for glee?" Santana came up and asked as Brittany was tucking her lip gloss away in her locker "why don't you ever take your lip glosses home with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brittany closes her locker "I don't want it to get stolen"

"Who would steal it" Santana laughs

"I don't know." Shrugging her shoulders and chewing her bottom lip nervously "hey do you think principle figgens would be mad if I kept a pet fish in my locker?"

"Probably B" Walking to glee pinkies linked, Santana just could shake this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she'd had since her talk with Finn. "Hey Britt how's about we hang at yours after school instead?"

Stopping mid stride and letting go of the brunette's pinky, Brittany turned her face away from Santana. But the Latina didn't miss the blond chewing her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had ever since the two girls met the last year of middle school. "I don't think that's a good idea, I'm not really meant to have people over when my parents aren't home"

"Well how about I come over when they are home, maybe for dinner, I could turn on the charm"

"Um …. B-but they are really tired when they get home, and don't like to do much when they get home and won't like me having anyone over" Brittany said with what Santana was sure to be a smile that was a little to forced. "Besides we have more fun at yours. And your mum makes awesome tacos. Now come on we will be late for glee"

Retaking the blonds pinky and giving her a small smile "yeah okay, don't want berry's panties to get into a twist"

The sinking feeling in Santana's stomach only got worse.

"You wanna do what?" Quinn asked incredulously

Santana had called an emergency glee club meeting during lunch, and now all but one member of the club were standing around the piano. For the rest of the week the Latina couldn't get her mind off of her conversation with Brittany and just how off the situation made her feel, '_I mean what if her parents are abusive or neglectful? Or maybe her house is in the wrong neighborhood_' were her main thoughts, either way she was determined to put her mind to rest. So she came to the best conclusion she could. "I want to follow Brittany home after school".

"Why exactly?" Mercedes asked "you two are already _close _surely you don't need to resort to stalking"

Rolling her eyes at the diva Santana went on to tell the group of her misgiving, from her conversation with Finn in geography to her talk with Brittany at the lockers. "Something just doesn't feel right, what if her parents are mean to her or something? I'd just feel a lot better knowing that she's okay" sighing she leaned forward rest her arm's on the smooth surface of the piano "please"

It was Finn who spoke up first "okay. I mean since the other day I haven't been able to think of a time were she mentioned anything much about her family, and if she is afraid to have people over because of her parents it's only right as her friends to make sure everything is alright. Right?"

"Finn's right, as a club it's our duty to lo…" Quinn cut Rachel of before she could really get started "what berry means is yes we will help you. For Brittany. But if this turns out to be a wild goose chase for nothing you so owe me" she finished with a glare.

So it was settled, that afternoon they would follow Brittany's bus, Santana claiming she couldn't hang out due to a family matter, so she would have to catch the bus. They split up into two cars, Kurt's navigator and Santana's B.M.W, and waited till Brittany got on the bus and it was on its way. They had been following it for almost half an hour. "How far away does she live?" Kurt asked irritably as he slowed to a stop as the bus approached another bus stop.

"I don't know but if we go much further out we won't be in the McKinley high school district" Tina supplied

"Maybe that's why she doesn't want us over her house" Rachel added "I mean it would make sense if McKinley is her preferred educational institution."

"Shhhh she just got off the bus" Kurt pointed to blond as she walked of the bus and started down the street. It wasn't the worst neighborhood, but it was in no way a great neighborhood either. They watched as she turned down a drive way half way down the street. As they pulled up they noticed it was a fairly large two story building, not the worst looking building but also not in top shape either. But that's not what pulled there attention, it was the sign out the front

**East Lima children's home**

Coming to a stop, Santana jumped out of her car behind Kurt's "this can't be right?" she said turning to the occupants of the first car "are you sure this is the right driveway?"

"Yeah we're sure" Tina nodded

"This can't be right. Can it"

"It is"

They all turned to see Brittany come down the steps of the building. She was chewing her lower lip nervously and wouldn't meet any of there eyes. "What are doing here?"

"We followed you" Quinn was the first to speak up "Santana was worried about you, we all were"

Brittany shifted uncomfortably "I didn't want anyone to know"

"Why not B" Santana moved forward and grabbed her hand "we're your friends"

"I didn't think you would be if you knew I didn't have a home"

None of the other kids knew what to say to that and just stood around awkwardly waiting for someone to break the silence. Eventually puck couldn't take it anymore. "Can't they give you like a foster family or whatever it is?"

"I'm getting too old. No one wants to foster a kid who is almost 18." Brittany shrugged

"What happens then?" Tina asked

"I don't know. I have to work things out for myself"

"What do you mean?" Finn drew his eyebrows in confusion

"she means that once she turns 18 she is no longer in the states care and has to fend for herself" Rachel answers for him as Brittany chews on her finger nails. "They won't be responsible for her anymore"

No one made a sound as they all let that information sink in. no one liked the thought of Brittany being kicked out and fending for herself, she was just too sweet and would never survive out there on her own. Just the thought alone was enough to send Santana and the rest of the glee club into a panic.

"When was the last time you were with a family?" Santana asked tugging on Brittany's hand to get her to look at her. She needed to know, Santana needed to know if her best friend had a chance.

"Before we first met" Brittany couldn't meet anyone's eyes but as her friends, the people she trusted most in this world, she figured they had a right to know. "I lived a few towns over with this couple. They weren't the worst family I've been with, but they weren't very nice either." Shifting uncomfortably she tried to pull her hand away from Santana's, but the brunette refused to let go of the blonds hand as she continued "they told the cops I was frustrating when the neighbors called them. The cops took me away that night. It took them a few days to find a place for me, but I eventually ended up here. A week later I transferred schools."

"That's when we met!" it was barely a whisper as Santana pulled Brittany into a bone crushing hug "I'm sorry B. I love you, you know that right"

"Mmhm I know. But it's okay san, it's not a big deal"

"It's a big deal to us Brittany" Mercedes stepped forward rubbing a comforting hand on the blonds back

"She's right. We're your friends and we love you, we're not going to let anything happen to you" Quinn added

"You can't promise that"

"Maybe not" puck took a hold of Brittany's shoulders and turned her to look at him "but I will do whatever I can to help you not end up on the streets. Okay?"

Nodding her head she gave a small smile at the rest of her friends. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure B lets go" Santana smiled not once letting go of her hand. And like the rest of new directions, made a promise to herself to do whatever she can to make Brittany happy, to make sure she knew that she had a family within new directions.

AN okay so I'm 100% convinced on my writing skills but I do hope people enjoy this. I do have some ideas to continues this and if there is enough interest I will, even if there isn't I still might since I've got this idea in my head and doesn't seem to want to leave.


	2. kurt

**Title:** a way home: Kurt

**Author:** zombie otep

**Disclaimer:** not mine obviously

**Summery:** when Brittany refuses a lift home it leads to revelations that wanted to be kept hidden. Based on a prompt I read somewhere age's ago

**Author note: **so I completely forgot to mention in the last chapter that thisAU set in season 2 but there was no bartie, no brittana locker scenes and we have never been to Brittany's house.

So the general idea is every chapter will be about each member of the club as they try to find ways to help or comfort Brittany, some in there own misguided ways. As I plan on changing the character setting each chapter depending on who is in it, I'd suggest story alerting if you're interested in following.

And thanks to boredsenseless2 for the suggestion of a beta to help with my editing a dyslexia, I'm still looking for one so until then all mistakes are mine

If it's one thing Kurt new, it was shopping.

To Kurt shopping was a cure for all life's problems. A session of retail therapy could calm Kurt and take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

At least that's what he used to think.

It had been two weeks since Brittany's situation had come to light and not even maxing out his credit card could put Kurt's mind at ease over Brittany's predicament. Kurt had never really taken the blond seriously and sure he made his fair share of underhanded comments on her intelligence, but even with all his snarky and sarcastic comments Brittany had been nothing but nice to him, complementing his clothes, his hair and offering to teach him the single ladies routine. No one deserved to be thrown out on the streets least of all Brittany. Especially not Brittany.

All of new directions promised to find ways to help Brittany, and so far Santana was the only one following through by having Brittany over practically every night for dinner and having her over every weekend. And Kurt like most of the other glee members didn't know what to do for her, no matter how small to make her life easier.

So here Kurt was again for the fifth time in two weeks, at the mall shopping.

Shopping

'_That's _it!' he thought, he could treat Brittany to a day of shopping, get her some new outfits to replace all her charity hand me downs.

'_Fabulous'_

*Glee*glee*glee*

Convincing Brittany to a day of shopping was actually quite easy. Convincing Santana was another thing.

"The only reason I'm not coming with you is because I have to go to my grandparents" both he and Santana were sitting on her bed while Brittany was in the shower.

"I know, I know. But this will be good for both of you. You've been by her side constantly for over 2 weeks, a little space won't hurt"

Santana rounded on Kurt angrily "Brittany doesn't need space, she needs me. Why can't any one see that?" as she turned away from Kurt she whispered "why can't my parents see that?"

"they do" Kurt took a hold of the Latina's hand "they love Brittany as much as you, but they know they can't legally take care of her but at least they let her over as much as they do."

She turned back towards Kurt with a sigh "I know, I just wish I could do more"

Kurt gave her hand a squeeze as Brittany came out of the bathroom with a huge grin "I'm ready. I've got enough money saved up for a new hat. I hope I can find one with bunny ears"

Kurt smiled at the excited blond "I'm sure we can find you something B."

"Okay a few ground rules before you leave" Santana stated while straightening Brittany's purple cowboy hat "Brittany no wondering of from Kurt, I'm sure he won't mind going to the pet shop with you." Turning to Kurt "don't let her eat anything with mushrooms, she's allergic. Now since I'm not gonna be back till tomorrow afternoon, she need's to be dropped of at Tina's by 5 and everything she needs is in her back pack. Got that?"

"don't worry san" Brittany said giving her best friend a hug "we're just going shopping, and I like going to Tina's, her dads an awesome cook, and they let me cuddle there dog when I can't sleep"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll call you later tonight and as soon as I get back tomorrow and we can watch that care bear show as much as you want."

"Awesome"

"Sani we are ready to go" and older but no less stunning Latina poked her head through the door. "You know it's along drive and your father likes to leave early. Oh hello Kurt"

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez"

"Hi Maryann, me and Kurt are going shopping today" Brittany informed her excitedly

"That's great honey, I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow afternoon" she smiled at the blond affectionately before turning to her daughter "your father and Andrew are already in the car so get your things and let's go." Before leaving she leans in to hug Brittany and gives her a kiss on the cheek "Have fun at Tina's tonight sweetheart. 5 minutes sani"

Sighing the brunette grabbed her phone and bag of her dresser before grabbing Brittney's backpack and handing it to Kurt. She then took hold of the blonds hand and led her out the door. "Come on Britt's you can walk me out before Kurt treats you to breakfast"

"Hey!"

Gleegleeglee

"That retro head phone singlet top would go great with those leggings don't you think"

Brittany and Kurt had been wandering around the mall for almost two hours now and Brittany was starting to get tired. And so far Kurt had done nothing but look at different skirts, dressers and other women's clothes.

"Kurt, you are a boy right?"

Kurt stopped not only mid sentence and mid step but also looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. "w-w-what" he stuttered "of course I am, what makes you think other wise"

"Well you keep looking at girl stuff, so, I don't know, I thought maybe you were a girl"

"No boo I'm looking at clothes for you"

"Why? I've only got a little bit of money and I'm saving that for a new hat"

Kurt takes a hold of Brittany's hand and gives her a smile "because I thought you could use some new things. Some clothes that are more stylish, more new"

Brittany just shakes her head and turns to leave the shop. Kurt not expecting that action from the blond, stood stunned for a few moments before taking off to catch up with Brittany. She hadn't gotten far and he easily caught up to her just outside of the shop they had just been in. "Brittany wait up. What's wrong?"

Brittany turned at his voice and for the first time since he's known the blond, she had something other then a smile or a vacant look on her face. She looked annoyed.

"I never told anyone for this reason, I don't want your pity. I don't need your pity."

"Brittany I . . ."

"No. I don't want to do this I want to go home" Brittany was getting agitated

"Brittany, honey, please I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you upset. I – I just wanted to do something for you, make you feel special." Kurt had never felt more bad before in his life

"I don't need clothes, I have clothes, see" Brittany motions to herself

"I know I just thought some new clothes would be good, a new wardrobe always makes me feel good"

"I'm used to hand me downs Kurt. And you've never had a problem with what I wore before. I make do, I've always made do. I at least I get what I need now and if something breaks or doesn't fit I get new ones, like shoes, at least they replace my shoes"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He felt terrible not just for how he made Brittany feel, also the thought of Brittany not being able to have access to necessary things in life. Kurt took clothes for granted, saw fashion as an art form, but for some it was more then that.

"I'm sorry Britt's, I never meant to hurt your feelings, and I just wanted to help" he pulled Brittany into a hug "we all just want to help."

"I know."

"Come on, lets go see if we can find you your kitty eared beanie"

"Okay. Then can we get ice cream?"

Kurt turned to smile and the blond, glad to see her back to her usual self "sure and if I just so happen to buy a shirt that's more your size then mine then so be it"

"I don't know what your talking about, but yay ice cream" Brittany cheered

Kurt just smile and kissed Brittany's cheek. Yeah shopping made everything better.

Gleegleeglee

An: okay so I have plans for all the glee members except for puck, Sam, Finn and artie, so if any one has any ideas let me know in a review or even pm me. Anything from a line of dialog to a small prompt would be awesome on something they can do to help Brittany no matter how miss guided. So yeah hope you enjoyed.


	3. sam

**Title:** a way home: sam

**Author:** zombie otep

**Disclaimer**: not mine obviously

**Summery:** when Brittany refuses a lift home it leads to revelations that wanted to be kept hidden. Based on a prompt I read somewhere age's ago

**Author note**: Thanks to creedog for help with the editing. And once again sorry this was so late.As I plan on changing the character setting each chapter depending on who is in it, I'd suggest story alerting if you're interested in following.

Sam was a good older brother.

He had two younger siblings and couldn't stand it when either of them was sad or hurt. And he felt the exact same brotherly protectiveness when the glee club discovered Brittany's situation. She didn't seem hurt or sad, but just knowing some of the things Brittany had to put up with at the home, such as theft and bullying, sent that protectiveness souring.

Unlike most of the glee club It didn't take long for Sam to think of something to do for Brittany. He knew he couldn't really do anything to make her life easier, but he could take her out for a little fun. He never did get to go to Color Me Mine when he was dating Quinn and he figured no one would enjoy it more then Brittany.

So one weekend he organized to pick Brittany up from the children's home and they drove a few towns over to the nearest Color Me Mine centre.

Brittany was practically vibrating her seat "What do you think they will have to choose? I kinda want a cat, no wait, a duck and I can paint it purple and then I can say I have a purple duck."

Sam smiled as he pulled into a parking space "I think I want to paint a horse for my mom, she loves horses."

"That's nice" She smiled at him as they got out of the car, "You know I've never seen a green horse"

"Me either. Might need to do something about that."

They walked into the building, though Sam was sure Brittany was skipping more then anything. They were shown where to select paints and brushes, and then allowed to choose there ceramic before being shown to a table.

Sam ended up choosing a unicorn mid-stride, while Brittany decided on a parrot sitting on a branch.

They spent almost three hours painting, talking and just enjoying themselves. Sam felt proud of himself as he watched Brittany relax and enjoy herself. Knowing he helped put that smile on her face. And as proof of this fun filled day they would walk away with a blue unicorn with a green horn, and a pink bodied, purple winged and red beaked parrot. Or at least they would, of course, after the statuettes are fired and sealed in the kiln.

Before they headed home they decided to stop at a small café for lunch. "I don't know if I can wait till next weekend to see my parrot."

"I know but it will be worth it," he promised as he unwrapped his turkey sandwich. "What are you going to do with your parrot anyway?"

"Hmm, well, at first I thought I might let Santana look after it, but I don't think she'd like it in her room, she kinda likes everything to match."

"Really? Never thought Santana would be such a neat freak"

Nodding while taking a drink from her milkshake, Brittany replied, "Yep, she's never liked having anything out of place. So I thought I might give it to Tina's mom; she's been helping me with my homework so I thought she might like it."

"That's nice. I'm sure she will love it."

"Will you still give yours to your mum?" Brittany asked "It's not exactly a horse, but I still think your unicorn is very pretty."

"Yeah I think so; that or my little sister."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Sam got up the courage to break the silence. "Brittany could I ask you a question?" when the blond only nodded Sam took a deep breath and asked the one question that had been on his mind since he found out about Brittany. "Did you ever have parents?"

Surprisingly Brittany just laughed. "Of course I did silly. I wouldn't have been born if I didn't"

Sam shook his head. "That's not exactly what I meant." Scratching the back of his neck he continued, "I mean have you always been in the foster system, or did you have a mum and dad? Do you remember them?"

Brittany scrunched her eyes as she nodded her head "Yeah, well I remember my mum anyway, and only a little. She left me alone a lot, and usually came home drunk and stuff. I got taken by Child Services when I was five so I don't have a lot of memories. I don't even remember what she looks like really."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Brittany asked with an absentminded smile. "It wasn't all bad, sometimes I had nice families, and I've got Santana and glee. I wouldn't have you guys if I had stayed with my mum."

Sam smiled and couldn't help but feel humbled. "You always know how to look on the bright side don't you"

"Yep" she said with a bright smile, "No point only thinking of the bad stuff. Especially when ducks are much cuter to think of."

Sam couldn't do anything else but smile.


End file.
